Angelo Sauper, Full Frontal
by luffyluffy
Summary: Follow Angelo as he wakes up and gets Full Frontal ready for the day.


Mornings for Angelo started at 5 am, with the gentle ringing of bells. The recording issued forth from his alarm clock, a lovely tinkling sound that woke him up instantly. He turned it off and got up, walking aimlessly around his room for a few minutes, shaking the sleep from his eyes. Then, he got ready for that morning, taking a shower, brushing his teeth and choosing a uniform for today. It was an off day on Palau, an off day being no plans for anything. Angelo smiled at his reflection in the mirror as he buttoned up his collar. He checked the time and the clock read 5:45. He smiled and walked out of his room. He'd kept time perfectly and just as the clock hit 6 he was at the Captain's door. He opened the door and stepped inside. In the direct middle of the room was a large canopy bed with curtains of red velvet, and in the middle of that… Angelo bit his lip and walked over, slowly pulling the curtains back. In a large bundle of blankets was Full Frontal. He had wrapped himself around in the big puffy red blanket and fallen asleep hugging the pillow. Angelo shook him a little, speaking in a soft voice.

"Captain, it's 0600, time for you to get up."

Full Frontal groaned softly and rolled over. Angelo took this as a sign he was awake and left his side, pulling open all the curtains. Artificial sun streamed through the windows, lighting up the room. Angelo then walked into the adjacent bathroom. Inside was a bathtub with little golden clawed feet and a tub of ivory. Clearly the governor of Palau had money to burn. He stroked the rim with a thoughtful finger, before turning on the taps and letting the water stream. The tub slowly began to fill up with a warm bath which Angelo added to by throwing in various bath salts and skin exfoliators and then as a final touch of thoughtfulness for his beloved captain, rose petals. They alighted on the surface of the water floating about like tiny red swans. Angelo smiled and turned off the taps and walked back into the bedroom.

"Captain, it's time for your bath."

Full Frontal was at the edge of the bed pulling at the big mess that was his bed head.

"Lieutenant Angelo, you don't need to do this every morning."

Angelo ran a hand through his hair.

"I do it because I want too sir."

Full Frontal nodded and stood.

"Let's go then shall we?"

He yawned and shuffled towards the bathroom. Angelo took a second to make his bed look somewhat presentable before meeting him in the bathroom. He began to unbutton the Captain's night shirt and eventually pulled it off him. Then he worked on his pants and soon Full Frontal was, pardon the pun, full frontal. He pulled himself into the warm bath, leaning back and relaxing. Angelo caught the majority of his hair and let it dangle over the tub. The little rose petals that survived were now throw askew across the water, the flock of swans now separated. Full Frontal scooped one of them up and began to play with it, letting the petal mill around in the tiny pool of water he'd created with hands. He seemed amused by how it bobbed around, sending it spinning every once and a while with his breath. Meanwhile, Angelo took a hairbrush and quietly began to run it though his hair. You wouldn't expect it to slip through the brush so easily but it did. It could be compared to the Golden Fleece of ancient legend. Angelo noticed how enamored the captain had become with the rose petal and smiled.

"You have a very strong love of red Captain, noticing that I put the rose petals in."

Full Frontal rested his cheek on his fist, twisting the petal over and over in his fingers.

"It's a memory from a past life."

Angelo looked up from his brushing.

"What was that sir?"

Full Frontal shook his head slightly and let the petal fall back to the water.

"Don't worry about it Lieutenant Angelo."

Angelo returned to his brushing until at last the Captain's hair was knot free. He smiled at his handiwork and looked over to him. Silently he took a moment to examine his body, his skin a pleasant creamy white, every curve of his body accentuated by the water. His abdomen was smooth with little hints of muscles seeming to poke through, a sign that he was much stronger than he looked. Angelo's eyes traveling upward, over the graceful line that was his collarbone, to his face, where Angelo realized that somehow, perhaps from the bath and rhythmic tugging on his hair, Full Frontal had fallen back asleep. Rather than wake him back up, Angelo simply smiled and gently kissed his forehead.


End file.
